Le procès - Préquelle à Memories of Nobody
by Hihn
Summary: "Je crois qu'il avait pris la décision à cet instant précis : en dégrafant l'attache qui fermait sa cape. Il n'avait pas d'autres possibilité, là où il était tombé : il devait brider ses émotions. Les étouffer. Quitte à en mourir aussi. Pour cela, il avait un plan. Un plan qui s'étalerait sur plusieurs années. C'était le prix à payer pour les choix qu'il avait fait."


_Hello ! toujours dans mes dossiers du passé, ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme une préquelle à Memories of Nobody. Version complétée récemment qui peut se lire à part ou donner des infos complémentaires à l'autre fanfic. Ne tient pas compte de tout ce qui s'est passé après le tome 4._

* * *

_Rapport 88U52 - Extrait de la confession de H.N.T. - recueillie le 27 novembre à 09h55 lors du procès Z.U.2465 - Véritaserum 8854r02_

"Il était fatigué.

Si fatigué.

Et puis tout ce sang jurait horriblement avec son teint.

Je crois qu'il avait pris la décision à cet instant précis : en dégrafant l'attache qui fermait sa cape. C'était une belle attache, en argent finement ciselé, incrustée de grenats rouges. Rouges comme le sang. Sa mère avait dû la lui offrir pour un anniversaire. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, la pauvre, à quel point il exécrait tout ce qui était de cette couleur. Ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, heureusement. Il avait connu des jours heureux. Il me parlait parfois de Poudlard. Rarement. Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant ? Cent ans ? Mille ans ? C'était l'époque de la jeunesse, de l'amusement, de l'innocence. Il jalousait férocement son lui du passé.

C'était avant. Avant le choix. On lui avait offert une vie. Une vie contre sa vie. Et il avait accepté l'échange.

Il avait choisi sa laisse, incrustée de pierreries.

Il avait choisi sa muselière, brodée d'or.

Il avait construit son enfer, brique après brique, sciemment.

Finalement, n'était-il pas un peu le héros de l'ombre de cette guerre ? Un sacrifié pour le bien-être collectif ? Toujours masqué, toujours sur le fil. Prêt, au moindre souffle de vent, à basculer dans un gouffre de douleur.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait fait que suivre ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. "Rejoindre le grand mage sombre" était écrit dans sa biographie avant même qu'il ne naisse. En gros. En gras. Bien sur, les prophéties ne disaient pas comment il devrait le rejoindre. Ni si il devait être fidèle.

Tuer des humains sans défense avait été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Au bout d'une semaine, sa main ne tremblait plus. Au bout d'un an, il s'ennuyait.

On s'habitue vite à la mort.

Je me souviens qu'il ne cessait de répéter que le pire n'avait pas été les enfants, ça avait été les animaux. Il se souvenait dans les détails du premier chien qui s'était trouvé sous son rayon vert. Il racontait, de sa voix détachée - celle qu'il avait les dernières années -, à quel point il avait pleuré. A quel point les autres s'étaient moqués de sa faiblesse.

Il n'avait pas d'autres possibilité, là où il était tombé : il devait devenir une forteresse. Brider ses émotions. Les étouffer. Quitte à en mourir aussi.

Je crois que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde, durant ces années : la mort. Il l'espérait, elle le fuyait. Il la priait, elle se gaussait. Il la provoquait, s'exposait inutilement. C'était sa malédiction, en quelque sorte. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer définitivement, c'était le journal. Parce qu'il savait que dedans, il y trouverait son sauveur. Le seul qui pourrait le délivrer.

Il avait un plan. Un plan qui s'étalerait sur plusieurs années. C'était le prix à payer pour les choix qu'il avait fait.

* * *

_Rapport 88U53 - Extrait de la confession de H.J.P. - recueillie le 27 novembre à 10h35 lors du procès Z.U.2465_

Quand j'ai rencontré Draco Malfoy, j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était un petit con prétentieux. La suite des événements ne m'a pas détrompé. Personne n'a vraiment été surpris quand, à 17 ans, il a quitté l'école pour se mettre au service de Voldemort. On a plus entendu parler de lui pendant quelques années, et puis il a fini par faire son grand retour dans une mascarade sanglante. Il s'est autoproclamé bras droit du mage noir. Je n'ai jamais su si il avait été le cerveau de toutes ces tueries ou juste l'exécutant. J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait changé. Pour moi, Draco n'avait jamais été un meurtrier. Un lâche, un idiot, peut-être. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. N'est-ce pas un parfait exemple des limites d'une éducation cloisonnée ? Je pense que l'enfant peureux qu'il était a été manipulé. Tassé dans un moule de haine. Ils ont formaté son cerveau, brisé sa volonté et son avenir. C'était un bel oiseau dont on avait tranché les ailes.

Mais est-ce pardonnable pour autant ? J'ai vu des villages entiers incendiés. Des enfants mutilés. J'ai vu la souffrance. Le désespoir. La misère. J'ai vu des milliers de personnes condamnées par des maladies réveillées par la guerre. Et nous ne pouvions que les regarder mourir dans la douleur car nous n'avions plus rien pour les soulager.

* * *

_Rapport 88U52 - Extrait de la confession de H.N.T. - recueillie le 27 novembre à 09h58 lors du procès Z.U.2465 - Véritaserum 8854r02_

Vous semblez tous certains de connaitre Drago Malfoy. Quel monstre il était. Quel démon il incarnait. Mais vous ne savez rien.

Vous croyez savoir ce qu'est la douleur ? Vous n'en avez même pas goûté un dixième.

Tous ses os le faisaient souffrir. Trop d'Impérium. Trop d'endoloris. Il survivait grâce aux potions. Il en buvait par dizaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne fassent plus effet. Alors il augmentait la dose, le nombre. Son avenir était tout tracé pour lui. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il allait mourir. Il espérait qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, mais il a vite dû revoir ses exigences à la baisse. Il n'avait même pas 30 ans.

Il voulait sortir. Il avait besoin de lumière. Il avait besoin de calme. De tranquillité. D'être loin de tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était allé trop loin. Creusé trop profondément. A force de s'enfoncer dans l'enfer, on finit par ne plus retrouver le chemin du retour.

Drago Malfoy a toujours pensé qu'il avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Même quand son père l'a rejeté. Même quand sa mère est morte. Il n'en a jamais rien dit, non. Mais ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Il portait en lui une sorte de fatalité.

Il n'était pas du tout destiné à devenir le bras droit du Seigneur. Son père l'avait poussé. Lui avait fait comprendre que sans pouvoir, on est rien. On l'avait menacé. Brutalisé. Et si l'enfant avait refusé au départ, on lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas maître de ses actes ou de son corps. Ils en avaient fait leur chose.

Jusqu'où peut aller l'amour d'un enfant ? Il voulait que l'on soit fière de lui. Il voulait qu'on le remarque. Je crois qu'il avait éperdument besoin de reconnaissance. De reconnaissance et d'amour. Peut importait où cela devait le mener. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire, seul, égaré, parmi tous ces loups affamés, à part en devenir un lui même ? C'était une question de survie.

Le Maître a vu ces changements qui se sont opérés en Drago. Il a aimé ça. Quand l'enfant a eu la tête sous l'eau, il a prit plaisir à la lui garder enfoncé pour qu'il se noie. Et quand il ne s'est plus débattu, le Seigneur s'est lassé.

Vous me demandez si Drago Malfoy a tué ? Vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Oui. Il l'a fait. Comme nous l'avons tous fait. Comme Monsieur Potter ici présent l'a fait aussi. Seulement, il y a des morts qui sont plus acceptables que d'autres, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Rapport 88U53 - Extrait de la confession de H.J.P. - recueillie le 27 novembre à 10h37 lors du procès Z.U.2465_

Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à Drago Malfoy : j'étais sur la route le plus souvent. Le ministère recevait chaque jour des centaines d'appels. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de fausses indications : un voisin qui avait cru voir une menace. Certains types profitaient de la guerre pour régler leurs comptes. L'ordre s'est déplacé pour des conflits stupides comme un vol de pommes-de-terre. C'est terrible à quel point la faim pousse les humains à certaines dérives. Nous sommes tombés dans des embuscades aussi. Se fier aux indics est à double tranchant. Voldemort envoyait parfois de fausses rumeurs pour nous exterminer : des pièges tendus plus ou moins grossièrement.

Mais parfois, et là c'était le jackpot, l'info était bonne : on arrivait alors à stopper des attaques de mangemorts, des enlèvements... On avait réussi à construire un réseau d'informateurs fiables. Ça prenait du temps, bien sur, et ça tournait beaucoup. Voldemort acceptait mal les trahisons : son caractère paranoïaque et ses accès de violence bridaient souvent le courage de ceux qui ne croyaient plus en lui.

Toutefois, je ressentais une sorte d'insatisfaction quotidienne. On n'arrivait jamais à atteindre le cercle rapproché de Voldemort. On ne récupérait que les miettes qu'il voulait bien nous laisser. Il perdait parfois du terrain, des points stratégiques et pourtant il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous. C'était désespérant.

* * *

_Rapport 88U52 - Extrait de la confession de H.N.T. - recueillie le 27 novembre à 10h05 lors du procès Z.U.2465 - Véritaserum 8854r02_

Un soir, Drago Malfoy est rentré dans un état d'agitation avancée. Il a enlevé sa cape et l'a envoyée bouler dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. En temps normal, après une mission, il disparaissait plusieurs jours durant et on ne le revoyait que si il était appelé personnellement par le Maître. C'est à partir de cette date qu'il s'est mis à lire le journal. Tous les jours il parcourait rapidement tous les quotidiens qu'il pouvait trouver. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était vous, Monsieur Potter. Il m'a dit plus tard qu'il vous avait croisé là bas. Que vous n'aviez pas changé. Que vous étiez toujours le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. C'est à ce moment précis que vous êtes devenu son obsession.

Il n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui même. Quel dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas vu avant, quand il était au sommet de sa gloire. Quand il s'opposait ouvertement au Maître. Il était rayonnant. Lors des missions, il s'arrangeait toujours pour faire le plus de prisonniers possible. Les autres ne laissaient personne derrière eux ; ils traînaient avec eux l'odeur de la mort. Mais Drago Malfoy, lui, avait réussi à convaincre le Maître de l'utilité de laisser tous ces moldus en vie. D'exploiter leur compétences.

Enfin, je dis que le Seigneur était convaincu, mais je pense plutôt qu'il voyait son bras droit comme une sorte de chien fou. Ça l'amusait beaucoup de le voir courir à droite et à gauche se démener pour des humains qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Mais il savait que Drago ne partirait pas. Il s'était arrangé il y a bien longtemps pour que ça n'arrive pas. Vous vous souvenez ? Une vie pour une vie. Le jeune mangemort lui appartenait.

Les autres se méfiaient. Il y avait des rumeurs. Des soupçons de trahison. Il était la honte de son père, d'autant plus furieux qu'il n'avait plus de moyen de le manipuler. Il se murmurait que le Maître était fou d'accorder sa confiance ainsi.

Mais croyez moi, le Seigneur n'a jamais accordé sa confiance à quiconque. Il était seul. On était tous seuls. Il savait exactement ce que faisait Drago Malfoy. Pourquoi a-t-il laissé faire ? Ça, il est le seul à pouvoir y répondre.

* * *

_Rapport 88U53 - Extrait de la confession de H.J.P. - recueillie le 27 novembre à 10h39 lors du procès Z.U.2465_

On piétinait. La guerre s'enlisait. Les espions devenaient inutiles. Et, alors que le moral était au plus bas, le ministère a reçu un message par hibou qui m'était directement adressé. C'était le 31 juillet. Amusant non ? L'indic' n'était pas connu mais l'information était inespérée. Si elle s'avérait correcte, l'Ordre pourrait mettre la main sur un des piliers des mangemorts : Bellatrix Lestrange. Et Merlin sait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis chez nous. Ses raids éclairs étaient d'une violence inouïe. Elle ne s'encombrait pas de survivants. On n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, on le savait. On espérait tous pouvoir mettre la main sur cette sale garce. Depuis le début de la guerre, une cellule toute fraîche l'attendait à Askaban. J'en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Je crois que tout le monde sait pourquoi. Je la haïssait, plus que Voldemort lui même.

Ça nous a coûté cher, mais nous l'avons eu. L'ordre avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était une intox. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous avions ce genre d'informations et pas une ne s'était avérée correcte jusque là. Ajouté à cela un informateur inconnu... Nous étions fatigués, mal préparés et nous y sommes allés comme ça, pour voir.

Mais il avait raison. A l'heure dite, Bellatrix Lestrange a transplané au lieu indiqué avec, l'accompagnant, une trentaine de mangemorts. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir. Nous étions inférieur en nombre, mais nous avions l'effet de surprise avec nous. Quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir, à cause des barrières anti-transplanage que nous avions posé, sa fureur à redoublée. Elle s'acharnait à vouloir percer notre défense et je crois qu'elle aurait réussi si Ronald Weasley ne l'avait pas prise à revers.

Cette victoire a été la première d'une longue série. Cet indicateur était une mine d'or pour nous. Chaque mois, il nous offrait sur un plateau les plus hauts gradés de nos ennemis : Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, même Fenrir Greybak !

Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais il prenait beaucoup de risque pour nous aider. Il est clair qu'il était dans les rangs de Voldemort, dans le sommet de la hiérarchie, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu avoir autant d'informations. J'ai essayé une fois de suivre le hibou pour voir où il me mènerait. Mais mon informateur était bien trop malin, il avait pensé à tout. Je n'ai jamais réussi à retrouver sa trace. Je n'y ai pas non plus mis toute ma volonté : je respectais son désir d'anonymat.

Petit à petit, mois après mois, la liste des mangemorts se réduisait. C'est là que j'ai repensé à Drago Malfoy. Tout le monde le désignait comme bras droit de Voldemort. Une chose était sure : il n'était pas aimé. Ni par l'ordre, ni par ses alliés. La fourmilière était déjà bien affolée, mais je me suis dit que réussir à attraper Malfoy porterait à Voldemort un coup dont il ne se relèverait pas.

Et voilà que je reçois un nouvel hibou de mon informateur mystérieux. A quel sujet ? Devinez !

* * *

_Rapport 88U52 - Extrait de la confession de H.N.T. - recueillie le 27 novembre à 10h07 lors du procès Z.U.2465 - Véritaserum 8854r02_

Drago Malfoy était fébrile. Il avait encore maigri. Je le voyais arpenter la pièce de long en large, hésitant sur la façon de mener les choses. Son père était enfermé à Azkaban avec la plupart des autres mangemorts. Le Maître avait disparu on ne sait où.

La fièvre le faisait délirer. Il était blanc comme un spectre. Ses veines bleues ressortaient sur sa peau. C'était à la fois... fascinant et dégoûtant. Il a pris des potions. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Beaucoup trop. Il s'est lavé, il s'est changé. Il préparait un spectacle. Sa dernière représentation.

Vous pensiez le traquer, Monsieur Potter ? Mais c'était lui qui vous attendait, comme un enfant le soir de Noël. Drago Malfoy avait retrouvé ses 8 ans. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Il a libéré ses hiboux. Il les a regardé disparaître à l'horizon.

Il a posé sa baguette sur la table, à portée de main.

S'est assis sur une chaise, face à la porte.

Il faisait beau.

Il m'a regardé.

M'a sourit.

Il était prêt.


End file.
